blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Light Machine Gun
The (LMG) is a Primary Receiver available in both Blacklight: Retribution and Blacklight: Tango Down. Weapon Overview |damage=55 |ammo=150/450 |reloadspeed=6.67 |firemode=Automatic |firerate=650 |zoom=1.30 |spreadaim=1.72 |spreadhip=2.86 |spreadmove=8.64 |scopein=0.22 |recoil=17.09 |range=45/65 |runspeed=7.20 }} The Light Machine Gun features the largest ammunition capacity for any Primary Weapon in the game, but lacks accuracy and has a comparatively slow reload time of 6.67 seconds with the standard LMG magazine. Tactics The has several defining characteristics: a extremely large magazine, decreased run speed, and a rate of fire that matches the Assault Rifle. Due to its considerable Ammunition capacity and damage output, this weapon is ideal for close quarter engagements, like on HeloDeck or Metro. A Scope may be used to improve accuracy, but an increased scope-in time may give the enemy too much time to react and less time you could be firing. Especially, with the large initial recoil that occurs when firing the . The most viable builds for this weapon use +damage and -recoil parts, or +damage and +accuracy parts. When used as a defensive weapon, the 's large magazine allows it to effectively control strategic choke-points like doors with suppressive fire. Coordinate with your team and use the long continuous fire to provide cover to teammates while they reload or move to a new position. Remember that the is not nearly as effective on larger, open maps, where the suppressive fire offered by the becomes significantly less useful and the large Aim Spread can make it difficult lands shots. If your LMG does 67 damage or more, it will tear through any medium or light armored players in 3 shots. The primary drawback of the is it's lengthy reload time. When reloading you will be defenseless for almost seven seconds. Remember to find some cover, then use your HRV to check for hostiles, and finally reload your weapon. Also a quick reload magazine will decrease the reload time to 3.34 seconds, making the much less difficult to safely reload. The second drawback of the is its large initial amount of recoil that occurs when the first several bullets are fired. This is the main reason why this weapon is at a disadvantage when both players scope in and begin firing at each other. There are several methods that overcome this drawback: * Use HRV often and prefire then zoom in so the enemy will walk/run into your line of fire. * Take up stationary positions with good cover that makes it more difficult for the enemy to hit you. * Continuously use and practice with the to become increasingly proficient and skilled. It is also highly recommended to equip a damage increasing Muzzle and/or Barrel, as increasing the damage to at least 67 will make it a three-hit kill against enemies with the default armor or 200 health. Ammunition There are 2 different LMG Mags available. Premade Variants These premade versions of the were purchasable as stand-alone weapons in the Marketplace on the PC before the Parity Patch was released. * Breach Front-Line 'Source Code' * Krane SPR1 'Beast Mode' * MMRS EX9 'Ricochet' * Titan H4 'Grendel' MG (Hero Weapon of Grendel - K. Moreau) * Briar H35 Big League * Silverwood CQC 'Harbinger' * Vulcan R19 'Face Impacter' Trivia *The is heavily influenced by modern-day weapons of the same classification, such as the M249, currently in service with the United States Armed Forces, and the IMI Negev, designed by the Israeli Defense Forces. Gallery Fridi StandardSolidPillager.gif|Pre-Parity customized with exchanged Barrel, Stock, Muzzle, Scope M249.jpg|An M249 SAW, on which the in-game draws several design features from de:LMG Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Primary Weapon Category:Receivers Category:LMG Category:Primary Receivers